


Cute When You're Angry

by bengitiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengitiger/pseuds/bengitiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEEEEY!~ Who's up for some good ol Gamkat? <br/>When Gamzee breaks Sollux's new computer that he lent to he and Karkat, his moirail isn't necessarily happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute When You're Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfic, I got the idea for it in school yesterday when I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bored and thankfully didn't get caught. I figured I'd post it here since I have nowhere else to put it and it turned out not so bad for a minific. Enjoy!~

\-----

 

Karkat stared disdainfully and angrily at his moirail who was sitting on his bed a few feet away in their respiteblock. He tapped his foot and paced around the room anxiously; this would be the last time Gamzee fucks anything up for him ever again if  _he_ had anything to say in the matter. 

"What did I tell you," he sighed in his grumpy little voice. "When Sollux lends you a computer, you should try not to break it's fucking screen with a club! He's gonna be pissed! And who's hands is the blame gonna be on? Mine." 

Gamzee looked down at the floor, feeling a little ashamed. He was never very good at NOT breaking things, and Karkat knew this, so why was he being so harsh? Must be one of his moods again. 

Karkat continued to pace around the room fretfully. Sollux would probably wanting his system back soon for programming or something, and the two would have to either come up with a lie or tell him the truth about what happened. Gamzee wasn't really in the mood for dealing with issues right now, though. He had something else in mind. 

 

When the disgruntled Karkat paced by him, Gamzee cracked a smile onto his face and hooked his hand on his shoulder and pulled his moirail down to where he sat on his lap. He ran some fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it so much, bro. i'm pretty mothafuckin' sure he won't care, we can work it out later. you've been lookin' a little distraught lately anyway, motherfucker."

Karkat made a disgusted noise, but the Capricorn could feel the room build with tension. As Vantas tried to move away from him, the grasp on his shoulder tightened and Gamzee's other hand now rested near his knee. 

"M-makara, what are you trying to pull h-"

Karkat's voice got cut off as a shock overwhelmed him while his moirail's hand crept up to unzip his pants. He slipped a few fingers down his shorts and felt Karkat blush. Karkat rested his head into the crook of Gamzee's neck, his fluffy hair brushing the tip of the curious Gamzee's neck. This was his chance.

He played around with his moirail's member, enjoying every little moan that escaped Vantas's lips, to the point where Karkat was indirectly BEGGING him to basically fuck him right in the ass. But he didn't do that. He wanted to hear Karkat  _scream_  for it.  Not long after the shenanigans started, Gamzee was jerking him off life there was no tomorrow. His slender fingers curled around the young lowblood's dick until he finally heard Karkat utter the words: 

 

"Are you just gonna sit here and torture me like this or do it already?"

Gamzee grinned. He knew that Vantas would come around to it eventually. As if by command, Karkat sighed and removed the rest of his now sweaty clothing. Geez, he must've really been having a tough time there, Gamzee thought to himself. He awkwardly got on his knees and waited for Gamzee to get it over with. He'd been kept waiting long enough!

The highblood grinned and stared at his moirail. Gee, he sure was lucky. He approached the lowblood from behind him, being now unclothed himself, and slapped Karkat on the back with a swift blow. He coughed a little, saying something like "Hey, what was that for?" or "Stop it!" just before his words were cut short yet again when Gamzee rammed into his moirail's tight core. Karkat uttered a short gasp, clutching the bedsheets and arching his shoulders, also yelling something Gamzee didn't understand, but he seemed to get used to it. The highblood sure could get used to _this_. He grunted as he felt Karkat shift under his weight. 

Being quite inexperienced himself, he backed up out of the poor guy, and rammed into him again. He had a feeling that this wasn't the rhythm it was supposed to go in, but he kept going faster and faster with each thrust, bucking his hips at a steady pace. Karkat let little moans slip from his tongue, and Gamzee even saw the grumpy guy smile. Maybe this was what a true moirallegiance was supposed to be?

After he felt that they both got what they wanted, Gamzee gripped Karkat's messy hair in his fists and yelled, 

"Vantas, motherFUCK!" 

before releasing what seemed to be an ocean of genetic material right into his best friend below him. The lowblood was now quivering out of excitement, he seemed to be close on the edge also. Gamzee slid his tongue up Karkat's neck and whispered in his ear, "You're so cute when you're angry," as his moirail shivered and emptied his load right onto the bedsheets. They sure did make a mess. 

Karkat stared at the floor for a moment and looked up at Gamzee.

"What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
